When You Close Your Eyes
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: A oneshot with a twist that will hopefully have your brain spinning. Centered mostly around Beast Boy and Raven, it's a short story that can have two understandings. If you do decide to take a look, pleeasse read the whole thing. BBxRae


Disclaimer- Me, myself, and I don't own Teen Titans

AN- **PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING! IT'S IMPORTANT FOR UNDERSTANDING THE STORY**! I'm actually really proud of this idea. I don't know how original it is, but I advise that you don't attempt to really understand the story but just go with the flow. Hopefully after the last sentence and a moment of using your grey matter, it will finally make some sense. Of course, there is a bit of twist (evil grin).

* * *

She glided down the hallway, the toes of her blue shoes limp as they barely brushed the carpet below. The air was chilled, more so than usual yet it seemed that no matter how hard she clutched the cape to her shivering frame, the warmth refused to come. 

There was something uncanny about the atmosphere, dreamlike in a sense where shapes evaded her, yet their presence was known. She could see the smooth cold walls, the individual fibers of the carpet, thepanels of titanium she passed that marked doorways, smoother and colder still.They flashed in her mind like an abused movie reel. She shook her head, released the cape and brought up her heavy hands to wipe her eyes. Darkness, then everything was clearer now, less choppy and broken.

Lack of sleep had obviously taken a toll on her body. A sigh flowed from her mouth. She was utterly exhausted. The brutal training sessions, the all too frequent missions, everything these days was constantly draining her. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to escape from her body if just for a moment to experience the bliss of slumber. Her joints ached and her muscles screamed. Then suddenly she was in her room.

Raven fell to the bed, the sudden movement eliciting a grunt from the form already lost in his own dreams. She slung an arm around his bare back and promptly curled up to sleep, not bothering with removing uniform still damp with sweat. Eyes closed and she saw darkness...

The smell of food wafted in from the kitchen as she entered, and immediately she found her mouth watering. A comforting and familiar sight met her eyes. Everyone was around the table, chatting and eating. She heard the drone of their voices without words, as gradually she made her way over to grab a plate of food for herself.

"Hey Rae!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. He waved, fork in hand, a smile stretched across his green face. Those green eyes sparkled in the afternoon light, and suddenly he was beside her, washing off his plate as she sipped tea. Raven jumped slightly, her heart beating a mile a minute at his abrupt appearance. She glanced back at the table noticing the others had gone. She dismissed the thought of their whereabouts and suddenly entertained the thought that she was alone.

With him.

He was nervous, as was she, the air thick with tension, he bumped against her, warmth spreading through her body from their contact point like a wave until it faded and died and she was cold again. Green eyes filled her vision. Not his, but hers.

Starfire wanted to talk to her. Raven sneezed at the heavy presence of perfume coating the air. Pink filled her remaining vision as she chatted with the worried alien on the soft round bed of her friend's room. Her eyes spoke of concern. It was over Robin. Her aura gave off affection, desire, yet hesitation. Robin. She heard the name like a broken record in Starfire's sweet voice. Robin. And then it was her own.

"Robin!" The name wretched from her throat. Panting she shut her eyes, then nothing. Darkness. She opened them, finding that Cinderblock's fatal blow had been blocked. Those masked eyes filled with concentration as he fought. There was the swoosh of his cape, the feeling of his metal boots hitting the ground and reverberating through her. Starfire's war cry met her ears along with the sound of a T-Rex. A mighty roar,

unbelievably loud in her head. There was water pouring in everywhere, pumping through the great holes in massive, deafening waterfalls, all of it moving towards her. She felt its cold wetness around her ankles. It was amazingly cold even though she had known it would be. Raven was prepared but goosebumps still dotted her flesh. Raven's boot crunched through it, sinking softly as she made her away across the white ground. She rubbed her cheeks with a gloved hand, attempting to warm her frozen nose.

Laughter met her ears, and she saw all of them, all of her friends, making snowmen off in the distance. Fog formed from her breath, and as it cleared she saw his green face, bright and merry as he showed her the Raven snowgirl. A blushed made her cheeks temporarily warm, then something cold and wet hit her on the side of the head followed by a triumphant cry. Raven fell arms bound, eyes closed, her body meeting concreted.

The fall left her breathless, small pains running through her lungs. Her limbs were tied, completely immobile. Opening her eyes she saw a man in black, skulled faced, red X's flying from his palms. Her vision shifted, and she saw Beast Boy, slack-faced standing on subway tracks with his face lit brilliantly from a source she could not see. Her heart leaped into her throat, as a scream ripped it to shreds.

She screamed louder still. Raven covered herself best as she could with her bare hands, all the while staring wide-eyed at Beast Boy standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide, his face a beet red, but his legs seemed to be rooted to the spot. She risked exposure and grabbed something heavy with her hand before chucking it at him. There was the sound of impact and suddenly she was alone again.

"Want to help me with the T-Car? I could really use a hand." She jumped at the sound of his voice, curious to how he had suddenly appeared. Victor smiled and Raven accepted his offer, going down with him into the garage. Smelling the engine oil, grease, and exhaust. She felt the metal handle of the wrench biting against her calloused palm, tolerable then excruciating as it ripped her skin. There was blood everywhere, flowing from her hands. No not from hers, from another source. Looking down she saw Robin, wild eyed beneath the mask, uniform torn, face torn, soul torn.

"Slade!" He screamed, piercing the air so strongly she cringed. The others looked on in desperation as she healed his weeping wounds, crying silently herself as she did it. The magic of her demon heritage rushed through her veins, into his, its warm ancient pulse calming her. She needed to calm down and focus.

Azerath Metrion Zinthos

Breathing deeply, evenly. Inhale and exhale. She was on her bed meditating. It was a solution to just about everything. The incense was familiar, along with the smell of knowledge that lined her shelves. The flicker of the candle flame made shadows dance on her walls as the wax dripped down the white sticks.

They melted. She melted. Becoming a puddle as his hand brushed hers affectionately. She knew it was affection. She tasted it in the air. Raven leaned forward, hot breath leaving her mouth as she parted her lips, parted his lips with a tongue. Warmth and soft skin on her lips. A musky scent. Hands in her hair, on her back. So close she could feel the beat beat beat of each heart pounding.

Then a more vital need than him made itself known as her lungs emptied. Her throat closed and suddenly the taste faded along with his prescence. She was gasping. Wetness on her cheeks, on her face, streaming everywhere. She needed air but it was scarce and fleeting. Then it was taken away completely as the cold water chilled her body, a savage grip holding her there with the sound of her heart beating in her ears. It was fast then suddenly slowed as it realized that there was no more oxygen to pump. Her muscles cried out, spasmed painfully, eyes rolling into the back of her head, seeing the darkness she seemed to know so well...

The sun was barely in the sky. He held her, tenderly, softly, crooning gentle words into her ears as she laid there in his arms, eyes closed. Her mouth was open, her cheeks were wet and cold. His hand passed through her damp hair, wondering what was going on beneath her closed lids.

"Raven you have to wake up now." He whispered urgently. He kissed her cheek tasting salt.

"Oh Raven…" he murmured, laying a green hand over her heart. He rested it there for a moment; just to feel. Then he closed his own eyes, overcome with the emotion that flowed through him.

* * *

Feeling confused yet? Or did it just hit you smack in the face? If you are having difficulties reread the beginning part, or just ask me. Either way, its suppose to be pretty mind boggling once you do understand the twist. Dream or Death? Let me know what you think happened. I might make a little pole just for my own purposes hehe. 

Omikoshbigosh!

BN


End file.
